Second chance?
by guerraa693
Summary: He comes back. No one knows why, he is asked , "Want what? Mercy? A second chance?" His emotionless face becomes hopeful. "...A second chance? From who?" All he does is opens and closes hand, she understands. "... Sakura?" (warning! heavy language use!)
1. Chapter 1

**ONE THING! I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" **

**All the characters belong to Kishimoto. **

**and thanks for reading :) **

**(by the way this is my 1st fanfic, so be gentle?)**

* * *

**Second chance...?  
**  
**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Walking Naruto looks beside and grins and the man next to him says "...I can see that stupid grin..."  
"Well," he puts hands behind head "I never thought this day would be happening. Thinking: 'Sakura-ani is gonna be so happy! What makes you so sure? Cause! She always wanted him back. But didn't he try to kill her? From what I could remember you saved her from a kill ...He regrets it...remember. True true...but I guess we'll have to wait and see huh? Naruto?. Yea..guess we'll see..' Shakes off that last statement and keeps going Sasuke does his famous "Hn" and continues. Then thinks: 'How did I lose to him...of all people...this idiot...damn it!' He sighed and continued walking. Knowing that a certain someone was near his grasp.

Naruto gets closer to Kakashi. "Nē! Kakashi?" Kakashi opens his eye "Yes Naruto?" Naruto walks closer to him and whispers "What you think they'll do with Sasuke?" "Who knows...they'll probably try to get some information out of him...and it's all left to the Hokage." He sighs "It'll be fine...right?" Takes a deep breath. "Like I said..who knows. But let's keep going. It shouldn't be that much longer." Stands up straighter. "Ok!" They see the gates, "Well, I guess we're here" says Kakashi. Naruto's grin gets even wider, while Sasuke's face remains stoic but inside his mind was racing.

Walking into a store. A person sees her and whispers to the woman next to her. " Did you hear? " Whispers back " What? What?" "That traitor is coming back, with Naruto." "Really?!" She looked at the girl, "Shhh!" Startled "Why?" "Cause," she points to her. "She knows him. She gets shocked, "The Hokage's apprentice!" "Yes they were on the same team." The girl hears everything and says to her self: 'Is he really coming back? It can't be true.' With all of this she quickly pays and then runs out.

Running, 'please please please be true.' Then runs into office opens door, " Master!" While starting to pant. Her master is shocked, "Sakura! What's wrong!" Still catching her breath, chockes out "Th-th-they said that Naruto and Sasuke are here!" Takes a deep breath. Her master sighs 'She heard'. Begins to say "So-" Bursts into the room and shouts "Granny! Look who I brought!" Walks in annoyed muttering "Naruto! You had to-" Stops when he sees Sakura. Naruto sees his face, 'Huh?' Turns the way and look at Sakura. "Uh! S-Sakura-ani what a surprise...hehe.." Shocked, she musters "Can say the same to you-" He walks in, with his scratched up body. Staring at her.

'They we're right. But... He's different from that day.' Tries to speak, "Ehhhh...m-master I-I'll be going now. Starts to walk out the door, but stops and looks at the hand holding her back. "S-Sasuke" her eyes full of fear and confusion. Sasuke just stands there looking into her green eyes he's secretly longed for, seeing the pain and love all at once. All she sees is the smoldering charcoal eyes that once held nothing in them, now shows a need and longing. "D-don't t-touch m-me" as she slowly gets out and runs out the door leaving Naruto to scream "Sakura!"

Kakashi stops him, " Don't make it harder on her, let her process this Naruto." "Yes, leave her be and me be with the Uchiha." They both bow and start to walk, but Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear, "Hey, be nice. She might just let you be with her." 'I'll keep that in mind.'

They leave Sasuke to the stressed Hokage. " So." She gives him a stern look "What should I do?" He says nothing. She sighs "Still resistant huh?" Silence. "Well, since you left the village, killed many people for Orchimaru, and many others on our quest to revenge..." She looks at him, his face showed no emotion. "...Then learning of your brothers choice.." He glares at her. 'There's something', and goes back to paper, "Also the plan to eliminate the hidden leaf, and capturing the kyubi. Now all of this" looks up at him, "can call for an execution."

He waits then says "...I want-" She cuts in, "Want what? Mercy? A second chance?" His emotionless face becomes hopeful. "...A second chance? From who?" All he does is opens and closes hand, she understands. "... Sakura?" He stops. And she sighs 'I never saw this coming.' "And why do you?" Again he says nothing, she gets frustrated but doesn't show. "You need to answer these questions!" "...I want...  
Her." "What do you mean? You where always-" He cuts in, "I know that... But...that look...it's...intoxicating." She ponders 'He's...' But pushes it away. "Well. I don't know what to say but you will have to be put on trial." His famous "Hn" comes into light.

Runs into her apartment. 'H-he he...why.' Tears fall, "Why did he look at me like that... Didn't he cause me enough pain.." She closes the door 'Why.. After all this time.. After everything..' She sighs. The feelings she felt right there where unbearable, over the years she tired to forget them (or him) but it never worked. Her head hurt and so did her heart. "Maybe I should sleep." Wipes tears and lays down. Waiting for sleep to present it's self, she was left to wonder why he looked at her like that. He never showed any emotion to her other than annoyance, anger. But why was now different? Did Naruto hit him on the head? Thinking of all these questions sleep finally came, and also a reassuring dream.

**~In her dream~  
**_Feels the wind blow, and wakes. Looks around, "What's going on?" Hears a voice, "I... Miss you." 'Who was that!' She slowly turns. "W-who-" The voice comes and covers her mouth, "Shhhh..." Her eyes widened tries to back away but only to be pulled closer. "Don't. Please." Mumbles "why." He gets closer and says "...I want you.." Pulls hand away "What!" "Shhhhh..." he moves head closer. "I." Closer. "Want." Closer. ". You." and kisses her. She tries to move, "Hnnn!" Kisses her with a gentle force and pulls her in. Why can't I make him stop she screams inside. His hand moves to her waist and grips her. "Hnnn!" She pulls away, panting "S-st-" Cuts her off, "Don't. Please.." A hand on her chin to make bright green meet, "I...need you." In that moment she saw two charcoal eyes starring into her green eyes, with longing, want, and something else she never would imagine. But she saw that he was fading away, she whispered "Why...Sasuke-kun?"_

He opened his eyes to damp ceiling above his head, taking in all he did. When he was with Itachi, he told him of a way to use his sharingan to go into people's minds. He knew his brother did that for Sasuke's sanity's sake.

His brother could tell how the pink cheery effected him, even if he did almost hurt her. But having her inches away from him at the bridge brought back all that emotion. And when he saw her true intentions was hurt, only to learn form a knucklehead she did that to "save him" from what he became. So now he lies in a damp cell with the question of  
...a second chance?

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. **

**Send so reviews if I should add more **

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I'm sooooooo sorry I'm late uploading this T.T**

**things have been crazy, and I finally got it done**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

**Second chance (chap. 2)  
Chapter 2: Questions**

"Hey traitor time for your dose." The door opened to have a ninja come inside. He didn't even care to look, the hokage had ordered Sasuke's chakra be sealed (which only had gennin justus). She also called for him to be medicated to keep him at bay. But he never did, somehow it ended up in the guard. So she went to him.

She opens the door to find him laying on the "bed" staring at nothing. "You are still resistant hm?" He looks at her, "And you know what I want." His voice was dripping with need, she could see it in his eyes too. "Why do you need her?" He just went back staring at nothing. Getting pissed off she grabs his collar. "You don't answer, you don't get what you want!" He looked, and closed his eyes. "At the bridge... Things became clear..." She pushed him back. "What became clear! You're sick obsession with killing! Or-" At that point Sasuke became angry and screamed, "Give me her or you don't get answers! Got it!" Tsuande eyes widened, 'He really... This could get nasty if he doesn't get her... Damn it.' So she left, summoning a certain koniuchi as well.**  
-**

The doorbell rings. She shifts in her bed sighing that she had to leave. 'That dream..It felt so-' her thoughts were cut off by a loud voice. "Sakura! Tusande wants you! And if I so much as open your door to see your lazy ass in bed forehead! Ima-" door almost hits her face, "Ahh!" "Well you shouldn't yell." She looked at the woman, "You little-" she stops to see that Sakura's neck had a strange mark.

"Uh? Sakura?" She looks. "What's that?" And points to the mark, "Huh?" Let's Ino in and goes into the bathroom, "What is she talking about." Sees a mark that looks like someone's sharingan. Her eyes widen, knowing that the mark was his.

"I-Ino!" "Coming!" She runs into the bathroom, "Are you ok!" She looks at Ino with frightened eyes "H-He did this." "Huh? What are you taking about?" Sakura slowly lowered her head. "Ino... He did this." When she heard that everything clicked. "You mean." Shakes her head. "How in the hell did he do that! He's locked up!" She sighed, just like Ino, Sakura had no clue on how it happened. She wonders if it was when he grabbed her hand? She shook her head, "Guess I'll find out." Ino's face became concerned. "You don't mean?" Sakura said nothing more, just shook her head and got ready.**  
-**

Door knocks. "Yes?" The door opens, revealing a pink haired girl. "Sakura? Just who I wanted to see." She looks at her young apprentice, and she too noticed the mark. 'He didn't!'She puts her hands down, "Sakura! When did that appear?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, just woke up with it." 'Shit! He really did mean it..' Tsuande looked at the pink ninja again, but Sakura started talking. "I know why I'm here, it's for him isn't it?" Tsunade looks down, "Yes." "Well I'll go to him then." Sakura bows and starts to leave but, "Sakura! Wait!" She stops. She bites her thumb, "He...needs you." Sakura looks back with saddened eyes, 'How.' She opens door and leaves.

'Shit! Why did he have to do that!' She paced around her office until Shizune walked into the office. "Tsuande-sama?" She could see the stress and anger on the 5th's face. 'So he did it... Poor Sakura..'

His mind was wondering, about the interesting events that happened. His thoughts came back to that one question. Why do you need her? 'Because.. I cant break my bond with her.. This feeling.' His thoughts where cut short when he heard his cell door open. His senses where filled with the scent of cherry blossoms.

She walks in, and as she closes the door he sits up, surpised she even came. Sakura turn and looks at her former teammate. Questions like, If he stayed would they be like this? Him looking at her with eyes full of need and longing? Or would they be cold, like the bridge? She pushed them aside, walking over to the table. The man siting got up to walk closer to her.

He slowly breathed, for some reason having her close was even better then his genjustu he used that night. Or even better then breathing it's self..

She knew he was staring at her, so when she slowly turned around her lips where captured. Even though his hands where chained together he still held onto her lips, when she tried to pull away, he gently bit her bottom lip pulling her in again.

Some how she managed to push him away, and stare into his midnight pools. Trying to figure out why he was torturing her like this. "Why" is all she mumbles, but the shinobi heard her. "Because, I... Want you."

Her heart hurt, it knew she didn't need this pain. She tried to back away from him but she trapped herself between him and table. "Please... Stop." 'Its all like that dream.' He got closer again and with his chained hand places them gingerly on her face, cupping each cheek the best he could.

He slowly breathes, feeling as if he would suffocate without her. "I... Need... You", his pleading words turned her stomach into knots. Oh how she wanted to believe every word, however his actions over the years didn't help much. Placing her hands on his, "Stop playing with me." It came out cold and hurt, all he could do was frown, his eyes filling with sorrow.

She turned her head away, holding back tears. "All you did was act cold. Act like I was a nuisance. Look at me like I was weak." Her voice getting louder with each word. "Do you know how long it took my to stop crying my self to sleep?" She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt, and anger. "Do you!" She grabbed his collar, "Don't you dare come up here after everything you have done and expect me to let you back in!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kinda short :/ **

**but I do hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AGAIN DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**(Just the Story plot)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Second chance (chap 3)

Chapter 3: Feelings

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew he had it coming. After leaving her, threatening to kill her, trying to kill her (twice). He had no right. But he grabbed her and pulled her into him again.

She was resistant, but his strength took her over. So she placed her head on his chest. He sighed, rubbing her hands that he held on to (cause of his chains). "I'm.. Not playing with you.."

Her breath hitched she felt his arms go over her and wrap her waist. "Why are you doing this." Tears filled her eyes, "After all this time... Why are you-" He didn't let her finish, he lowered his head and captured her lips again.

This time she felt everything, his pain from losing his clan and brother. Guilt, of how he treated the people he cared about. Fear, that he'll lose something he's living for. The last one, love. She never in her wildest dreams could she imagine the great Sasuke Uchiha expressing love to her.

... And it scared the shit out of her.

She pulled away, for the needed oxygen. Her eyes felt clouded, and have opened as she stared into his. Brushing against her lips he asked for another, "Please" is all she could make out. She brushed his and whispered, "I can't... Till-" "Till what? Having you here with me is driving me insane." His grip got tighter. "I've been waiting for this. Since... Since.." She pondered at him, "Since what Sasuke?"

"Since... The bridge.. Having you that close after all that time... Seeing you... Was intoxicating... I wanted nothing more then to take you there.. But.." She knew why he stopped.

That day was so vivid and clear, his eyes full of nothing, that laugh. His attempt. She knew it was her part as well, going to the bridge with the only intent to rid him of his pain. Or so she thought, but nothing could have built her up for what happened next. She pushed that aside and looked up at him. Not wanting to remember it. She slowly opened her mouth to say, "I have to go." He looked hurt, "No you don't." His hands touching her back side.

She could feel the want and desire right there but, "I need to go, Tsuande wants me back-" She couldn't finish, his lips taking hers, somehow he managed to pick her up. In fear of falling she grabbed his shoulders, knowing things weren't going as planned.

Her back touched a hard mattresses, chained hands running down her legs, touching every part they could reach. Then they returned to her checks, never letting go of the kiss, but oxygen stepped in. Gasping she looked through clouded eyes, into smoldering, longing ones. She knew it had to stop.

She managed to flip them over, his back to the bed and she siting on his waist. "This ends here." He grabbed her waist, "No." His words were demanding, possessive, and forceful. "No?" She lifted her self up, her hands on his chest she lowered to his lips and while brushing against them, "It's not like you won't miss me... Sa-su-ke... Kun."

She diapered leaving him breathless, and full of thoughts.

He laid there, knowing what she was thinking when he brought up the bridge. If only she knew what he felt in that moment. Yes he was under the control of his kill. His high was something he would kill for again, but seeing her. Those two vulnerable green eyes, screaming for him. Inside he felt animistic, like he could just take her. He could smell her scent... And he wanted it.

He told her to rid of this trash, and so she went near. His primal self-screaming at him to take her, trying to control it he went behind her. When he saw that she hesitated to kill Karin, he knew what was going on. His killer instinct kicked in, and so did his former teacher.

Then she tried again, and so did he. His eyes were full of pain, but he didn't allow her to see, but the one who did was Naruto when he jumped in and, he didn't let it slide. And when he got Sasuke were he wanted him, he simply asked "Why did you look like that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Here's the 4th chapter :D **

**thanks for reading!**

* * *

Second chance...? (Chap4)  
Chapter 4: Revealing

(This is a flashback sorta, kinda a background thing)

Everything went blank. Sasuke couldn't figure out and answer. He knew he shouldn't have felt like that. He should hate her, find her annoying. Then again, he knew he felt possessive over her, when they were teammates he always knew where she was. He hated seeing her alone with Naruto, but he couldn't figure out why.

Until he saw her, 2 years after he left in that snake's hideout, his eyes wandered when she came into light. She had grown so well her curves suited her. That hair a bit longer with bangs now. And from his distance he could somewhat see a tattoo under her left ear.

That's when his possessive side came back, and when he attacked them he knew not to hit her. And that's when it all clicked, he knew what the feeling was. But he pushed it away. Avoiding it and her at all costs.

(Narutos flashback)  
Naruto could tell that he was avoiding her for a reason, and that thought never left his mind. So when he and Kakashi found him again, it was his only chance.

They fought long and hard just like he predicted, but somehow Naruto got Sasuke where he needed him.

"Teme!" Sasuke just looked, his eyes blank, like he had nothing left. "What." "You wanna know why Sakura-ani was there that day?" His eyes widened, did he have the secret as to why she was there? "Hn" was all he said but Naruto knew what it ment.

"Sakura-ani went there to stop you. She wanted to free you from your pain." He looked at Sasuke with serious eyes, and Sasuke knew he wasn't lying. "But" , he paused trying to see if Sasuke would react to his next question.

"Why did you look like that?"

He lowered his head. And spoke softly, "Because.. She made my heart beat."

/To Sakura/  
She walked into her apartment, closing the door and sliding down. Bringing her knees to her chest.

Her thoughts were running, his words pacing through her mind. Repeating over and over. _"I'm not playing with you... I want you... I need you... Having you here with me is driving me insane.."_

She closed her eyes, wanting silence or sleep to take over but they didn't. So she got up and walked to her window, climbing out onto the "deck" her and Naruto made.

With all her thoughts running at once. She could only comprehend two things, one: Sasuke Uchiha was... In love with her. And two: All of this scared the shit out of her.

Then she looked around to see her dog Hé clawing at her window/door. She went inside, but to feel as if something or some one was there.

She laid down, and closed her eyes. Knowing a certain some one was watching her with his blood red eyes.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**(And I'm adding the 5th chapter as well :3) **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYY! Here's the 5th chapter **

**I hope y'all like it **

**(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT)**

* * *

Second chance...? (Chap.5)  
Chapter 5: Confusion

/With Sakura/  
The sun's rays hit her face bit by bit, she crinkled her face and turned away only to have her dog lick her face. "Nnn... Hé stop..." She opened her eyes sleepily, and saw that he had a note with him. 'Hmm?'

Walking into the small kitchen in her one bedroom apartment, she read the note while making tea.

She let out a heavy sigh, 'Why of all days does he have to come!' Her dog barked. She leaned down. "Guess what?" Hé gave her a cute dogface. She giggles and says, "That Monk who trained me is coming for that thing he told me about."

'Geez, and I thought him was bad enough.'

/To Tsuande/  
'Damn that brat!' She punched her desk, fully breaking it. She gave an irritated sigh. 'It just keeps getting better.'

Shizune comes in, and looks at the desk and her irritated friend. 'Tsuande-sama, you can't keep this up." "I know, I know. But he's-" She cut her off, "In love?" She looked at her "right hand man", her eyes full of worry and confusion. "That's what I'm afraid of, he might become obsessive." "He won't..."

They both look to see Naruto at the door. 'When did he?' "Look, Sasuke is a lot of things." Tsuande could see he was serious. "But he isn't joking when it comes to her... When I found him, I told him why Sakura-ani was there that day."

(Flashback)  
"Why did you look like that?" Naruto had him cornered. Sasuke didn't answer at first, just stared down at the water. Breathing slowy, his mind was sinking.

Naruto got agitated and grabbed his collar using the yellow flash technique his father made. "Why aren't you talking huh! Do you know how bad it was for her? Do you know it took her 2 whole years to stop crying over you!" He basicly at that point let out a bit of the 9 tails chakra. "Huh!"

He lowered his head. And spoke softly, "Because.. She made my heart beat."

Naruto was stunned. Never would be actually hearing Sasuke say those words, even though he didn't actually say them. Knowing how he talks Naruto could comprehend what it meant.

(End of flashback)  
"You see... Sasuke doesn't want to hurt her anymore.. I know it's hard to see that he doesn't but trust me." Tsuande sighed. "I do trust you Naruto... It's him I don't." "Fair enough, but..." Looks at her with a grin, "He's gunna end up knocking her up if you don't let him have her."

Next thing that happens is Tusande throwing kuinas at Narutos head. And him running out the tower screaming. "TEME! YOU OWE ME ONE!"

/To Sasuke/  
He opened his eyes, looking around the room. In his eyes he's in a certain ninjas room. And looks next to him to find the space empty.

He gets up and walks to the other room there, and sees the ninja siting on a stool in front of a mirror. The ninja is washing their face, and brushing their long... Pink hair, pulling it up into a bun.

He goes to her, puts his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder…

Closing his eyes, he opens them to be surrounded by damp walls and a blistering pounding coming from his doors.

"TEME! OPEN! SHE'S GUNNA HURT ME!" He just sighed. And opened the door. Annoyed he asked "Why the hell are you here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been late :/ Schools a bitch and other things have come up that needs therapy *sigh* **

**But moving on! I hope y'all like this chapter**

* * *

****Second chance...? (Chapt. 6)  
Chapter 6: "Family"

/With Sasuke and Naruto/  
The fox runs into the room slamming the door with him. Gasping he peeked through the crack. "Did you see anyone coming?!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a irritated sigh. 'Why.. Why do I know him..'

Naruto looked at his friend, "Oh! How did it go with Sakura-ani?" His eyes shining with glee. "Hn" is all he got.

"Aww come on Teme! Please!" Sasuke getting more irritated by the second, and looked at his "friend"

Spitting out, "It went.. Bad."

/Sakura/  
Walking in the village, she stops by a booth. The old lady looks at her, "Well, look what Kami brought this lady." Her eyes were full of content. "It's nice to see you too" she bows slightly to show respect and not to have all eyes on them. "How are things for you dear?" Sakura looks at one necklace, "It's been... Honlan."

Then a man about Kakashi's age comes out. He has a shaved head, and tattoos on his forearms. His brown eyes showing confidence. "Well it's good to see your shining face." He sees her holding the necklace and takes it. "You know, your mother wanted this same one." Sakura looks at the man, "She did?" He shakes his head. "Yes, every time we would come bringing gifts and treasure, it was this one sole object she wanted." He opens its lock and puts it around her neck. "It was the same time she was pregnant with you," he pokes her nose, "Little one."

She looks at the necklace, it's cherry blossom shape and ice green diamonds sparkled at her. Then looks up at the man, "I haven't heard the name in a awful long time... Ajeossi."

/At a training ground/  
Sakura walks into the field wearing a long robe, and behind her the monk follows. "So... What are we doing here?" Her "uncle" looks back at her and throws a headband to her, "Put this over your eyes." "What?" "Just listen to this old man." She giggles places it over her eyes, removing the robe to reveal baggy fitted pants and a tank top that reaches her mid waist (showing a tattoo she got sometime ago). "Well..." Gets in a fighting stance. "Let's go."

He smirks and pulls out needles, "Let's see what you remember. Little one." He throws the first one.

/Naruto and Sasuke/  
"What do you mean it went bad Teme?" A sweat drop forming on his brow. "Hn." 'Meaning it went horrible you twit,'

Naruto just stared at his friend, 'Guess Sakura-ani gave it too him. =I'll say that, I have a feeling also he got somewhat close to her as well.= What makes you say that? =Just shut up an listen.='

Sasuke just went back to his bed and sat, "What am I doing wrong." Naruto just sighed, "I don't know Teme, I mean Sakura-ani has changed a lot since you left. She's become scary strong, with and without chakra." His eyes widened, 'Her punches were hard, even left a small bruise.'

He saw Sasuke's reaction and chuckled, "Yep, not to forget her medical skills surpass the old hagg's as well." "Hn, so she has grown..." "Damn right she has!" He sits on the table across from Sasuke. 'This is killing me! =What is?= I wanna know what happened =...THEN JUST FREAKING ASK!=Ahh!' He jumps up. "So! I have this funny feeling that something happened... But what?"

Sasuke's mind wondered to yesterday's intoxicating events, he smirked at the memory.

"Let's just say... I make her heart beat just as fast."

/Sakura/  
Her eyes remained blinded while her "uncle" if that's what you wanna call him throws deadly needles at her. 'Damn this old man!' She ducked quickly avoiding one coming for her neck, then cartwheel on her arm, missing two. 'I don't know how long I can keep this shit up!'

'Well it seems she's not getting tired, hmm..' He throws two aiming for her arms and chest, but she back flips away. An idea clicked into his head, and throws one... For her face.

She feels the needled approaching, without thinking she catches it between her fingers and throws it straight back at him.

Then it hits her, 'Oh shit!" She rips the blind fold off, and looks at the monk. Her tattoo on her neck slowing opens and her eyes become ice. And takes over the monks body, controlling the muscles in him to moves him out of the way.

He chuckles, 'Well she sure has grown.' She releases her grip and the tattoo goes back to being a diamond. 'Wh-what the hell..' She grabbed a kunai and saw that her eyes were ice green, but slowly faded back to sea green. 'Now I'm really freaking out!'

He saw her expression. 'This will take some time to explain.' "Sakura?" She looked

"Ye?" "Let's go back. Have dinner with me and your favorite cook?" He smiled. She looked at the short sword in her hand and put it back into her pouch.

'Maybe he'll finally tell me. I wonder if what just happened has to deal with it too?' She looks back at him, "Dinner?... Sounds great."

/Prison/  
After dealing with the dobe and his never ending questions. He finally left, and Sasuke wanted to be in her presence again.

But the door opened, revealing the hokage herself. "Hn, do what I have the honor of seeing you... Hokage-sama" he said sarcastically.

She swallowed that sentence, using ever part of her self-control not to kill him. "As much as you love my company I only came to check up on you." 'Why the hell would she do that? Shouldn't she be happy I'm rotting here.'

She paused. "I'm... Letting you go." His face went blank

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also another note. I'm changing up Saku-chan's character just a bit. Like in the story she has tattoos that show her clan's "power", that she can speak Korean (which i hope my translation is correct) **

**Honlan: confusing **

**Ajeossi: uncle**

**Ye: yes**

**(Also the = in Naruto's part is the 9 Tales) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the 7th chapter. I'm going to make the next one longer I promise, that's why it's taking me so long... that and other things going on.**

**But without further ado... Here it is!**

* * *

****Second chance...? (Chap. 7)  
Chapter 7; A question left untold

'Shes what!' He couldn't understand why. "I know what your thinking, why am I doing this." She paused to see his reaction. "But I've been going over this for some time..."

'Is she gunna give me what I want?' He looked at the chains, "Go on." She cleared her throat. 'She is going to kill me.' He saw her face, 'Hn.. I win.' "I'll let you be with-" Before she could finish he ran out if the room faster then Naruto downs his ramen.

She sighed,'This boy.' Then she went to the guard that was on his knees. "I'm guessing you we're in his way?"

The guard shook his head. 'Im gunna need a drink.'

/Sakura's apartment/  
She walks up to her building and goes up the stairs. 'I wonder why he didn't tell me there?'

She reached her apartment room, and pulled out her keys. She didn't notice a shadow following behind as she went inside.

Hé ran up to her as she walked in, she smiled. "Hey boy" she rubbed his tummy, "How about I get you something to eat?" He barked in approve meant.

She walked over to the small kitchen and started to cook. Then she grabbed a knife preparing to cut the meat, when she threw it in the direction of the shadow.

"Who the hell are you!" Her eyes full of anger. The shadow smirked. 'Well... She sure has changed.'

He slowly comes into the light. Her eyes widen. "S-s-Sasuke?" He looked at her, and started to walk towards her. "Don't you dare-"

Before she could finish she found her self push up against the counter. With his body between her legs.

He smirked. "Hello... My cherry." And kissed her.

/A bar under Sakura's building/  
A woman walks in, her stance shows stress and defeat. She sits on the stool and asks the man at the bar for sake.

"Isn't to early for you to be drinking hokage-sama?" He handed her the bottle. "Oh shut the hell up... Like you don't." The man chucked, "Yes that is true. But I'm not the leader of this village." 'Ass hole.' She poured her first shot and downed it.

'I might want to call Sakura or Shizune' he watched her down another, 'Yea.. This will be a long afternoon.' "Oy! Batou! Get me another bottle!"

Another man came to the bar. She saw who he was as he sat next to her. "Well... It's been a while... Gyatso." "Yes it's has... Tusande." Batou looked at the man, he sighed.

She took another sip. "So let me guess.. She's knows?" Gyatso shook his head no. "I haven't yet. I was planing later tonight."

They heard a loud crash. Batou looked to see one of his waitresses. "Come on! That's the 3rd this week!" She says sorry and he goes over.

"Well. I hope she doesn't kill us both." He chuckled. "Why the 'us'?" She downed another, "You'll see."

/Sasusaku/  
'This! This asshole!' She tries to push him away, but he grabs her waist and pulls her towards him. "Nnnnnhhhh!"

'Why is she pushing still.' He releases her lips, and looks at her. 'Hn. She's blushing.' "What are you looking at? Jerk!" He smirked, "Why would you call me that?" He's forehead on hers, "Sa-ku-ra... Chan" and he kissed her again.

'Damn it! I can't get him off!' She some how managed to kick him, and when she opened her eyes nothing was there.

'What the hell?!' She looked around, and walked to her door opening it to see if anyone was there. Then her phone rang, "hello?" -"Sakura!"- "Ye Ino? Why do you sound panicked?" While she walked to the couch she saw a mirror. She looked at her lips and saw it had a bite mark, then she saw the mark on her neck had changed.

It was the curse mark he had, but the sharingan was still there in the middle. "WHAT THE HELL!" -"Ahhh!"- "Oh shit! Sorry Ino!"

/At the monks house/  
The old lady walks into the room with a plate of kimchi. "Where is that girl?" The monk took his drink. "I don't know.. I'll-" The door bell rang, and opened. "Ajeossi?"

He walked to the entrance, "Welcome little one." She smiled, and he noticed the bite mark. 'Guess that's what she ment by "us".' She noticed he was staring, 'Crap! He saw!'

"Uh? Ajeossi? Is everything ok?" He shook his head, "Yes sorry about that." He held out his hand, "Come on, Mika is waiting." She nodded, 'Just keep cool, and things will go peachy'

She walks in and sits. "Here you go Saki" Mika gives her a plate of food. She smiles. "Thank you."

/Sasuke/  
He opens his eyes, and looks around. He sighs. 'Shes still upset.' He stretches and rubs the back of his head. Someone knocks on the door.

"Hn." It opens, "Well. Good to see your up." Sasuke looks at the man, "What is it Kakashi?" He chuckles, "Try to remember that your at my home ok."

'I rather be at hers.' His face became annoyed. Kakashi sighed, 'I guess he wants his lady. But she has to want him back.' He walks to the table an places a file on it. "Here. Read." And with that he leaves.

'Hmm?' He goes to the desk, and opens the file.

His eyes widen. "This is-"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, school and life have been hard (sigh) But none the less here it is! I hope y'all like it :)**

* * *

Second chance...? (Chap. 8)  
Chapter 8: Answers

/With Sasuke/  
He looked at the file. Astonished by its contents, 'How could she not tell us.' His eyes became red when a certain part came up.

His hands became fists, 'Damn it! She should have told us!' He opened his door and yelled for his former teacher. "Get the idiot her. Now!"

/Saku-chan/  
She looks at her uncle, and begins to say something but he cuts her off. "I know what you're thinking. And it'll come in time little one." She got up, "In time? I just learned that I could control some one! With out the use of chakra! So don't tell me not to wait!"

He looked at her, 'She grows into her mother and mentor every day.' He sighs, "Fine, I guess your right." He looks in her eyes, "Your clan has immense power. It was looked with favor and honor... But when the clan was destroyed, it all changed."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "It all happened when you were born, people got into others minds that your clan was worthless. And so it ended-"

"I know what happened! You don't have to tell me!..." She turned her head away. '...I still get nightmares about it..'

"But that's why your mother and father left you with us, and gave us instruction to bring you here." She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt, she spat out "So is that the only reason! Huh! My mother died and my father was murdered all because we can use someone against themselves!"

The monk stared at his pupil. "It's not just that..." "Then what is it!" She banged the table, he closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings together. "The Haruno clan can also manipulate things around them. People, animals, plants anything they can focus in on." She just stood there, not wanting to believe a word. "They wanted to protect you-"

Her eyes filled with water. She yelled, "I should have died with them!" With that she ran out of the house.

/Sasuke and Naruto/  
Naruto walks up to the door, and bangs on the door. "Teme! Open up!" The door opens, "Geez Naruto! There's people sleeping!" He sees the sliver haired ninja, "Kakashi? What are you-"

He stops him, "I'm taking Sasuke in, the hokage asked me too." The fox ninja looked at his teacher with a curious face, "Huh?" He sighed, "Just come in Naruto."

He walks in, and looked around. Them he heard the door open, and saw his best friend walk over. "Teme."

Sasuke sat on the chair opposite from them, "Dobe." "And Kakashi, now boys let's just get to the point. Huh?" Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Why didn't she tell us?" Naruto looked at both of them, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed and started to speak. "Sakura isn't from here, she was born in a temple outside of the water village." Naruto's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke got annoyed, "He means she lied when she said she's from this village." Naruto shook his head, "Sakura-ani would have told us. She made a promise with me that-"

Sasuke cut him off. "She couldn't, she would have been taken back to that temple." Naruto just held his breath. 'Why didn't she tell us.. =Same reason why no one told you about me.= How? =To protect you from the knowing.='

They just sat there for a while, figuring out what to do. But they came up with nothing in the end. Naruto left, and Kakashi went out as well. Leaving Sasuke to soak in what took place.

'She's not leaving... She can't...' He got his coat and walked out the door.

-Sakura-  
Running through the village, she found her self out side a pub. She walked in, hoping for a way out of her pain. She walked to the bar and took a seat the bartender came up.

"What can I get you miss?" She looked at him. "Give me two bottles of rum and sake." He stared for a minute. She pulled out a wad of cash. "Now please." He walked to the drinks in the back.

He handed her the bottles. She poured herself a drink and downed it. She sighed, and all she could imagine was fire. Screams, and blood.

~Flashback~  
A girl no more then 5 was running around in her summer dress. Laughing at the butterflies that flew around. A man around 29 walked into the field.

"Sakura come here." She looked at the man who called for her. "Appa!" She ran to him and tripped on her feet in front of him. "Oopff" He chuckled, and picked her up, "Ahh, my little one." She grinned.

He took her into the building, and climbed stairs that lead to a temple. (It looked like the one in the new karate kid movie)

They walked through the open hallways, with different plants and trees sticking out. They then came up to this door, with writing on it that no one understood but them.

He put the little girl down. "Now little one, I need you to listen when he speaks got it." "Ye, appa." She smiled brightly at her father. He grinned back.

They entered the room, there sat many monks praying and chanting. In the far back of the room, stood 4 monks that were the heads of the temple. Each of them with there own marks in showing there status.

One of them saw the two standing at the door, he raised his hand signaling them to near. "Come, here child." Little Sakura ran to the man. He chuckled and picked her up.

"Now do you know why you're here?" She shook her head, "Ani." He carried her towards the other monks, they all smiled at her calling her little one and cherry blossom.

They brought her to the altar, and began to take out needle ink. Sakura looked at the objects and got a little bit scared. "What is that for?" The man that was holding her looked at her, "It's to show what you are."

/a few hours later/  
When they were done she looked at her shoulder and saw a cherry blossom. Then she looked at her side, it was a koi fish, the monks told her would grow along with her.

Her father came up to her. He showed her that they had the same tattoo. He had the koi along his forearm she giggled.

They heard a loud bang come from outside. Then everything got quiet, and they each could feel something was wrong. The oldest monk looked at Sakura's father, "Take her out. Now."

-End of flashback-  
She looked at her empty bottle. "Well..." Hiccup, "Time for another." She grabbed the next one in her line of alcohol.

"Here's too... You." She touched her collarbone, and downed her 10th shot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D **

**I hope to make the next one longer if needed. **

**Bye bye**


End file.
